Solo no dejes de amarme
by Ale Sahra
Summary: Lysandro ha sufrido un accidente. Ahora Sucrette deberá enfrentarse a la realidad y hacer que él recuerde los sentimientos que habían surgido en ambos. ¿Podrá hacerlo o se resignará al olvido? Entra y lee.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola de nuevo! Hoy les traigo el inicio de un fic que sale de los sentimientos que nos generan los últimos episodios de CDM. Quiero que sea un fic con varios capítulos por lo que espero que si les gusta lo sigan.

El fanfic contendrá partes de la historia original y partes inventadas.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CDM usados en este fanfic son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemoov.

* * *

 **UNA PEQUEÑA INTRODUCCIÓN**

Lysandro ha sido atropellado…

No sé cómo podría describir el sentimiento que vino sobre mí al ver su cuerpo tirado en el asfalto, la sangre empezaba a desbordarse de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas de mis ojos. ¡No quería verlo! Por favor, díganme que esto es un error, una pesadilla o que no es real. Mi amado Lysandro, ¿Por qué esta pasando esto?

Unas manos me sujetaron cuando intente dar un paso hacia ti, fue Castiel, me hizo dar la vuelta y note como Rosa se encontraba pálida llamando al teléfono, mi padre corría hacia mí y en las caras de todos se reflejaba la misma cara de terror. En cuanto mi padre llego a mi lado, Castiel desapareció y no supe más hasta que la ambulancia se lo había llevado. ¿Por qué no me había querido ir con él? Aun no había reaccionado de lo que acababa de ver. Mi padre me llevo a casa a cuestas, ya que no podía decir nada.

Han pasado unos días antes de que pueda ir a visitarlo, he podido sobrevivir los días de escuela con mucha dificultad, pero gracias a la ayuda de Rosa que me mantenía al corriente de su estado no me he vuelto loca.

Hoy es sábado y me dispongo a verle. Llego al hospital y me dirijo a su habitación, de la cual me he enterado ya. Subo por el ascensor y encuentro a Rosa abrazando a Leigh en el pasillo.

-¿Rosa?-. Pregunto sin muchos ánimos de querer interrumpirlos.

-¡Sucrette! ¡Al fin estas aquí!-. Dice casi con alivio mi amiga.

-Gracias por venir-. Dice en voz baja su novio. Solo alcanzo a asentir lentamente con la cabeza. –Sera mejor que vayas a comer algo-. Le dice. Rosa asiente y me toma de un brazo.

-Vamos, acompáñame a la cafetería-. Me dice mientras me conduce al elevador.

Estoy un poco confundida, lo que más quiero en este momento es estar al lado de Lysandro, no ir a desayunar.

-Es mejor que vayamos Su, por ahora los médicos están valorando a Lysandro, y no podemos saturar la sala de gente, esperemos abajo mientras como algo, realmente necesito un poco de azúcar sabes-. Me explica mientras las puertas se cierran.

Me conduce hacia la cafetería. Ella ordena un croissant y nos sentamos a esperar que su orden arribe. El camarero no tarda mucho en traérsela a la mesa. Rosa empieza a comérselo sin mucho ánimo, pero poco después no puede evitar devorar bocados más grandes.

-¡Pff! ¡No había comido nada desde ayer!-. Dejo salir.

-Rosa dime, ¿pasa algo?-. Inquirí aun preocupada.

-Sí que pasa-. Me contesto agachando un poco la mirada.

El pulso se me acelero de repente.

-Pero dime, ¡no te quedes callada!-.

-Calma, no te alteres. No es algo que lo ponga en peligro-.

-¿Qué es entonces?-. Me estaba colmando los nervios.

-Epa, no pensé que estuvieran aquí-. La voz de Castiel interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-¡Castiel!-. Rosa parecía muy feliz de verle. –Qué bueno que hayas venido, le hará muy bien a Lysandro verlos a ambos!-.

-Si bueno. ¿Me pueden decir donde esta? Porque en la recepción no hay más que gente inútil que no cumple con su trabajo-. Dijo malhumorado.

-Así que ya conociste a Felicidad-. Susurro Rosa.

-No me importa su nombre. ¿Está él bien?-. Preguntó.

-Siéntate, les contare a ambos lo que sucede-. Esperó a que Castiel nos acompañase a la mesa. –Aaahh, ¿por dónde debo empezar?-. Dijo tocándose las sienes con las manos.

-Ya vale de vueltas y suéltalo-. Dijo Castiel.

-Bien. Como saben el padre de los chicos esta también en el hospital, esto ha sido un duro golpe para la familia, y dado que Lysandro tuvo una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, los médicos creen que su cerebro esta protegiéndose omitiendo algunos eventos recientes de su vida-. Termino por decir Rosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-. Pregunte aun más nerviosa que antes.

-Al parecer, Lysandro ha perdido algunos recuerdos-. Me respondió con la mirada baja.

-¿Quieres decir que tiene amnesia?-.

-Asi es. Sin embargo, los médicos son positivos. Creen que conforme pase el tiempo, ira recordando nuevamente-. Eso no me tranquilizo nada.

-¿Cómo es posible? Tengo que verlo ahora mismo-. Sentenció Castiel antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cafetería.

-Ni siquiera le dijimos en que habitación esta. Es un cabeza hueca-. Susurro Rosa.

-Es su mejor amigo, es normal que se ponga así-. Le respondí.

-Sin embargo no pareces tener una reacción similar, a pesar que eres su novia. ¿Te encuentras bien Sucrette?-. Me pregunto al tiempo que ponía su mano encima de la mía.

-Yo… Todo esto me supera Rosa. Dime, ¿se acuerda de mi?-. Pregunte con dificultad.

-Esto, la verdad que no lo sé. No hemos hablado mucho, simplemente parecía aliviado de verme y no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con el de ti-. Se explicó.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué hare si no me recuerda?-.

-Oh no, te prohíbo que pienses de forma tan pesimista. Eres muy importante para él, no tienes idea cuanto, así que no hay razón para que te olvidé. Ven, será mejor que vayamos a parar a Castiel antes de que haga alguna locura. Además, estoy segura que mueres por ver a tu amor y el estará en la misma situación, les hará bien hacerse compañía-.

-Eso espero-. Termine por decir mientras Rosa me llevaba nuevamente al piso de Lysandro.

Cuando entramos en la habitación Castiel ya estaba ahí. Incluso estaban riendo de algún chiste que nos hemos perdido. Al entrar la cara de Lysandro se ilumino al vernos y una amplia sonrisa le ilumino la cara. Mi corazón no pudo más que dar un brinco de alegría mientras yo me acercaba a él para abrazarle.

-Has vuelto-. Dijo Lysandro lleno de alegría.

Pero él no se dirigía a mí, si no a Rosa, que estaba al lado mío.

-Sí, y mira quien ha venido también-. Dijo tomando mis hombros por detrás. Lo dijo como si yo fuera un regalo.

Yo trate de sonreír lo mejor que pude, sin embargo que Castiel estuviera ahí me intimidaba un poco.

-No sé qué tiene de importante que ella esté aquí-. Se burló con una sonrisa de lado.

La sonrisa de Lysandro pronto se desdibujó. Pasó su mirada de Castiel hacia mi, y por un momento pensé que había tomado a mal el comentario de su amigo.

-Disculpa pero ¿nos conocemos?-.

Esas palabras si estaban dirigidas a mí. Pero fue como si yo estuviera en un sueño. En una pesadilla mas bien.

¿E-Eh?-. Solo eso atiné a decir.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si es Sucrette, Lysandro!-. Le casi gritó Rosa.

-¿Es que no la recuerdas?-. Pregunto Castiel con su cara perturbada.

-Lo siento-. Se disculpó Lysandro.

-Este bien-. Susurré.

Por un momento me sentí completamente incomoda. Yo que moría por ir hacia él y tomarlo entre mis brazos, ahora me sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Un silencio incómodo se adueño de la sala. De pronto un doctor entro y se detuvo apenas pasó el umbral.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Hay más de dos personas en esta habitación, me temo que algunos deberán retirarse, el joven Lysandro deberá ser valorado muy pronto y no necesita que lo alteren-. Anunció el médico.

-Bien, pro-probablemente será mejor que me vaya-. Dije con la mejor cara e intentando que no se me quebrace la voz y que las lágrimas no se escaparan de mis ojos.

-Pero, Su…-. Susurró Rosa.

-Espera Sucrette, yo te acompaño-. Dijo Castiel saliendo detrás mío.

Empecé a caminar sin destino aparente. No me apetecía recibir las burlas de Castiel mientras me miraba llorar, no quería mostrarme así frente a él. Avancé hasta terminar fuera del hospital. Ahí me pegue en la pared y me deslice hacia abajo, tapando mi rostro entre mis brazos. Me solté a llorar tanto como lo había retenido. El que Lysandro se haya olvidado de mí, de nuestra historia, incluso de nuestra amistad que la precedió, no hace más que partirme el corazón. ¿Por qué se olvido de mí? ¿Por qué de todas las personas no me recuerda a mí? Incluso parece recordar perfectamente a Rosa y Castiel, sin embargo… ¿quiere decir que no formo parte de las personas preciadas para él? ¿Es que acaso tome un papel que el aun no me había dado? ¿Me engañé creyendo que era más importante para el de lo que soy? Tan importante… como lo es él para mí.

-¿Sucrette?-. Oí la voz de Castiel a un lado mío. Quería dejar de llorar porque él no debía verme así, probablemente se burlaría de ahora en delante de mí, pero, ¡No podía parar las lagrimas!

-Por favor vete, no quiero que me veas así-. Me disculpe lo mejor que pude entre sollozos.

-Ven aquí-. Me dijo mientras se inclinaba y me abrazaba contra él.

No podía creerlo, estaba siendo gentil conmigo, ¿es que me veía tan mal? Él dejo que llorase en su pecho durante un buen rato, hasta que mi dolor disminuyó. Me aleje poco a poco de él y mire en su rostro. Se notaba que sentía pena por mí, mas agradecí internamente que no se mofara de ello.

-Gracias-. Le dije. No podía negar que lo necesitaba.

-Escucha, sé que es un poco difícil de llevar pero, eres fuerte ¿no? Basta de llorar-. Me dijo poniéndome su mano en la cabeza.

Le devolví una sonrisa con un gran ¡Sí! Y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

-Hey, ustedes dos. Menos mal que no se han ido. Lysandro quiere verlos a ambos y yo… no quería que te fueras así Sucrette-. Llegó hacia nosotros Rosalya.

-Lo siento Rosa, esto es…-. No alcance a terminar la frase.

-Lo sé-. Dijo mientras me abrazaba también. –Pero él se ha dado cuenta. Quiere hablar con ustedes-.

-Vaya, parece que lo he confundido ¿cierto?-. Dije sintiéndome bastante culpable. Lysandro estaba mal y solo estaba haciéndole sentirse peor.

Los tres subimos nuevamente hacia la habitación de Lysandro. Puedo decir que iba más tranquila puesto que ya sabía que me esperaba al pasar la puerta. Un Lysandro sin recuerdos sobre mí, o sobre lo que tenemos… teníamos. No Sucrette, no debes pensar así, debes ser fuerte por ambos. Aquí voy.

* * *

Como ven hasta ahora no hay mucha diferencia de la historia original, pero quería ubicarles en donde empieza este fic. Aquí tanto Castiel, como Rosa y Alexy tendrán mucho que ver ya que son los amigos cercanos a esta pareja. Si les interesa por favor haganmelo saber. Realmente quiero contar una historia propia de como hubiera reaccionado a esta situación y que nos pongamos en el lugar de Sucrette para desarrollarlos.

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye bye


	2. Intentando empezar de nuevo

Aquí trayéndoles el segundo capitulo de esta versión de esos capítulos tan difíciles. Disfruten.

* * *

 **Intentando empezar de nuevo.**

Cuando regresé a la habitación de Lysandro me quede muda.

No estaba solo, Nina se encontraba sentada junto a él acariciándole la cabeza con una atmosfera demasiado romántica para que fuera real ante mis ojos.

-¡¿Nina?! ¡¿Qué haces?!-. Casi lo grité pero no había otra forma de reaccionar, sabía que no debía alterar a Lysandro pero me estaba molestando su mano en el cabello de él.

-¿Sucrette?-. Preguntó incrédula. –Bueno, cuando supe que mi Lysandro había sufrido un accidente, no pude hacer más que venir a ver como estaba. No puedo dejar solo a mi novio-. Dijo esto apretándose hacia el brazo izquierdo de Lys.

-¡¿Tu novio?!-. Esta vez si grité. Lo sé porque tanto Rosa como Castiel entraron a la habitación a ver que estaba pasando. Y sus caras reflejaban sorpresa en cuanto se percataron de la escena que teníamos delante.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-. Preguntó Rosa.

-Rosa-. Dijo Lysandro mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Si, he traído a Sucrette como me has pedido. ¿Pero qué hace ella aquí?-. Inquirió.

-Pues, esto… realmente no entiendo muy bien que está pasando aquí-. Le respondió un Lysandro bastante confundido. –Al parecer, esta señorita dice que es mi novia-. La volteó a ver un poco extrañado.

No pude evitar apretar un puño y dar un paso hacia adelante, pero fui detenida por Castiel quien me miraba también confundido y negaba con la cabeza.

-Eso es una mentira. Niña, sal de aquí si no quieres salir lastimada-. La amenazó el pelirrojo.

Nina se abrazo aun mas al brazo de Lysandro… no creo poder aguantar mucho más.

-¡Lysaaandrooo! ¡Defiendeme!-. Le pedia la chica con un puchero en la cara.

-A ver mocosa, sales de aquí, o no responderemos ante lo que te pueda pasar. Tienes tres personas a punto de arrastrarte fuera asi que tu sabes si te vas ¡o te sacamos!-. Era la primera vez que veía a Rosa tan molesta.

-Calma, por favor. Nina… ¿lo que me has dicho es verdad?-. Le preguntó Lysandro.

-Yo… esto… yo…-. Empezó a balbucear y a separarse de él.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-. Leigh irrumpió en la habitación desconcertado por ver tanta gente en ella.

Nina emitió un sonido parecido a un gemido frustrado y salió corriendo muy rápido antes de que nos percatáramos. Castiel murmullo algo como "esto no se queda así" y salió detrás de ella.

-Amor, ven, es mejor que los dejemos solos por un momento-. Le susurró Rosa a su novio mientras lo llevaba fuera de la habitación. Atisbe un guiño de su parte antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta.

Así fue como me quede sola con Lysandro. Un silencio un tanto incomodo se extendió entre nosotros… no sabía muy bien que decir a continuación.

-Sucrette… ¿verdad?-. Comenzó Lysandro.

-S-si-. Estaba muy nerviosa.

-Lamento bueno… no recordarte. Ten por seguro que no depende de ninguna manera de mi, si yo pudiera… y enserio me estoy esforzando pero…-.

-Está bien-. Le interrumpí. No podía mirarle a los ojos así que baje la mirada. –Ya comprendí que no es algo que tu decidieras, no es que te culpe solo… creo que es un poco difícil de aceptar el tener que empezar desde cero-.

Cuando levante la mirada pude ver su cara. En seguida un sentimiento de culpa me atravesó, su rostro estaba bañado de una gran pena.

-Oh, bueno, no es que no podamos hacerlo. Poco a poco irán regresando tus recuerdos, asi que tratemos de crear nuevos recuerdos hasta entonces ¿si?-. Intente corregir mi sonrisa.

Su mirada cambio por una de ¿esperanza? No pude identificarlo bien, pero me devolvió la sonrisa y eso me hizo sentir mejor.

-Así que, ¿me puedes contar como nos conocimos?-. Me preguntó.

-Claro-. Le respondí mientras me acercaba a sentarme en el banco que había al lado de él. –Verás, un poco después de entrar al instituto conocí a Castiel y Nathaniel. Un día me castigaron por… eso no importa. El punto es que al cumplir con el castigo tuve que quedarme en la noche, ahí es cuando los escuche a ti y Castiel en el sótano-.

-Así que ya has oído nuestra música-. Me dijo.

-En realidad pensé que eran un fantasma merodeando las instalaciones de noche-. Dije con una mano detrás de la cabeza riendo de la pena.

-¿U-un fantasma?-. Preguntó con una cara de impresión.

-S-si-. Respondí aun mas apenada.

De pronto soltó una carcajada que no vi venir. Se agarro el estomago con ambas manos y siguió riendo durante un buen rato. Nunca lo había visto reír así, sin embargo verlo en ese estado calentaba mi alma. No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos.

Durante el resto de la tarde nos la pasamos hablando. Le conté sobre algunas cosas relevantes que habían pasado en todo el tiempo que llevo en el instituto. Sobre la carrera de orientación, sobre cómo nos terminamos perdiendo pero aquella buena experiencia con el venado. Sobre la obra de teatro donde le toco interpretar al conejo blanco y que (a mi parecer) le había quedado perfecto. También sobre el evento de arte que se llevo a cabo hace poco… exceptué el hecho de que habíamos empezado una relación, ya había tenido suficiente con Nina por hoy.

-¿Y en que taller me toco participar?-. Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ah, escogiste escultura en madera-. Le contesté.

-¿En madera? Pero si no se mucho de eso-. Comentó.

-¡Sin embargo sí que eres bueno! Nos salvaste ese día con tu talento, incluso el instructor quedo impresionado con tu trabajo. ¡Para ser un principiante eres impresionante!-. Tal vez decía las cosas con mucho entusiasmo…

-¿Ah si? En realidad no estoy consciente de ese talento en particular. Me gustaría intentarlo alguna vez. Espera, ¿estuvimos juntos durante este evento también?-. Preguntó al darse cuenta.

-Oh… si, fue una casualidad-. Le respondí.

-Ya veo…-. Su mirada se perdió en la nada.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Le pregunté trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Es un poco extraño… parece que somos bastante cercanos-. Me dijo con los ojos puestos en los mios.

-Si… bueno… se puede decir que nos llevamos bien-. Trate de no emocionarme con sus palabras.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me miro fijamente.

-Sin embargo… ¿Por qué no puedo recordarte?-. Me preguntó con mirada triste.

Incluso con esa mirada mi sonrojo se hizo presente. Él pareció darse cuenta de esto porque inmediatamente soltó mis manos y volteo la mirada.

-¿Pero qué digo…? Por favor discúlpame, no sé porque hice eso-. Se disculpó.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo más rápido de lo normal.

El doctor hizo su entrada en la habitación y anunció que la visita que no fuera de su familia debía marcharse, así que tuve que levantarme para irme.

-¿Sucrette?-. Preguntó Lysandro de repente.

-¿Si?-.

-No… nada. Gracias por venir-. Pareció cambiar de opinión.

-Está bien-. Salí entonces de la habitación.

Cuando llegue al pasillo me encontré a Castiel, estaba con los audífonos puestos sentado. ¿Qué hacia aun ahí?

-¿Castiel?-. Dije su nombre un poco alto para que me escuchara pero estaba tan concentrado en la canción que no me escucho. Entonces me agache y levante uno de sus auriculares -¡Castiel!-. Le grité.

Dio un pequeño respingón y luego me puso una mala cara.

-¡Que molesta eres! ¡Estaba en medio de algo por si no te habías dado cuenta!-. Me reclamó poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que yo.

-¿Qué haces aun aquí?-. Le pregunte.

-Estaba esperando hablar con mi amigo, pero ya que la señorita nunca se digno a salir…-. Me respondió a la defensiva.

-Eeeh… ¿no será que me estabas esperando?-. Pregunte por molestarle.

-¡Cl-claro que no! Es solo que después de encargarme de esa niña, regresé y los vi un poco ocupados así que decidí esperar a que salieras para hablar con él-. Se explicó.

-Lo siento, el doctor me ha dicho que no se aceptan mas visitas por hoy que no sean sus familiares-. Me sentí mal por acaparar todo el tiempo con Lysandro.

-Pff… lo que me faltaba-. Refunfuñó.

-Por cierto ¿Qué le hiciste a Nina?-. Quise saber.

-Solo digamos que no volverá a molestarnos en un rato-. Es lo único que me quiso decir.

-¿Dónde están Rosa y Leigh?-.

-Se fueron a la casa de él. Dijeron que volverían un poco más tarde, se bañarían y comerían algo-. Me informó.

-Ya veo… se ve en la cara de Leigh que ha sido muy difícil para ellos-.

-Eso parece, en cualquier caso mañana llega su madre de nuevo, así que podrán relevarse-.

No pude evitar pensar en el padre de Lysandro, Rosa nos dijo que su madre tenía que ir de un lugar a otro para cuidar de ambos, mi corazón se entristecía por no poder ser de mucha ayuda.

-Como sea, ya se ha hecho de noche. Venga te acompaño a tu casa-. Castiel me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Eres muy amable-. Le dije con una sonrisa.

Castiel solo se volteo y comenzó a caminar sin esperarme. No tarde en unirme a él para regresar a casa.

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí ¡Gracias por leer!

Espero te haya gustado.

Nos leemos en la próxima. Bye bye.


End file.
